


圣诞一则

by goosecake



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosecake/pseuds/goosecake
Summary: 黏糊，腻歪又矫情做作。总之是个甜饼。





	圣诞一则

**Author's Note:**

> 疯了。第一次用AO3。如果看到我打了什么可笑的标签就当没看到好了。

他们从宴会回去的路上，Tony少见的安静着。

jarvis注意到了这一点。事实上，Tony才总是那个扮演一直喋喋不休吐槽这抱怨那的角色的人，而jarvis只会静静地倾听着，偶尔应和几句，或是用他丰富的语言库带着调笑着将Tony噎的直翻白眼。

“Fine.jarvis到了青春叛逆期了，这么顶撞人真让daddy伤心。”Tony在说不过他的时候就会调转枪头，无赖似的故意作出一副可怜兮兮的模样。

而在整个过程中，jarvis会一直注视着Tony，正如在有了这副身体之前、无数个日日夜夜一样，Tony的一举一动通过摄像头尽收他眼底。大的，小的，微型的或是隐藏在各种地方的、只注视他一个人的摄像头。

哦，当然，jarvis可以看到一切只要他想。但他只关注一个人，他看到的所有也只是为了这一个人。

只不过现在那些摄像头们换成了他的双眼，他那双透着金属冷光的眼睛却奇异地流露出了温柔的情愫，近乎贪婪地，他把它们全部投注在了Tony身上。

抱怨的Tony也好，消沉的Tony也好，在人前光彩照人的Tony也好，被自家Al调笑、堵的想不出话反击继而撒泼打滚的撒娇，这样的Tony也好。他都喜欢。

他的sir无时无刻不是可爱而迷人的，也让他无时无刻，没有一次能找到方法让自己停止或哪怕只是减轻一点儿对他的眷恋。

…………

Tony今天不对劲。

从家里出发的时候明明还好好的，离宴会结束还有一段时Tony就撂下了所有人自己先回到了车上。

这种情况倒并不罕见，Tony本来就是个很随性的人，宴会中途突然离席简直数不胜数。更不用说这还不是他举办的party。

——但是他一并落下了jarvis。他去哪儿都要带上、在“它”还只是个摄像头只有冷冰冰声音的时期，就已经习惯了被Tony重度依赖着、当成重要的伙伴甚至是家人的jarvis。jarvis了解Tony的一切，因为Tony从来不避讳他，不会隐瞒他更不会、撇下他。

而Tony现在，头一回地落下他一个人走了，把他和所有其它客人忘在身后。

好像对他来说，jarvis与那群人没什么区别。

这一篮子的商品他哪个也不想挑，因为都一样，他都没有兴趣。所以他离开了，去寻找更合他心意的。

这个想法居然令jarvis的系统运行卡顿了整整一秒，他怔在原地，近乎不知所措地感受到身体里电流胡乱窜动引起的火花。当他站在吧台边，监控显示出本应和几个商界名流交谈、却突然终止谈话从侧门离开的Tony的身影时，感情模块终于让他体会到了自实体做成以来第一个人类称之为“痛苦”的感情。

他体会过快乐，是他的sir真正意义上给了他一个拥抱；他体会过欣慰，在他连哄带抱把sir从那个压榨他的实验室里拖出来弄上床睡觉的时候；他体会过酸涩，sir以前和那些模特上床的视频他绝不想看第二遍；他体会过晕厥一般的狂喜。在一个很安静的夜里，他的sir吻了他，对他说爱。

快乐欣慰酸涩狂喜，我所有的感情都是您赋予的。而现在，我的痛苦也来自于您。

它实在很不好受。

jarvis在发现Tony离开后没能第一时间跟上去，理清这些过于庞杂的思绪花了他几秒钟，他毕竟还没有完全适应人类独有的功能。

而后他反应过来，礼貌地打断一直站在他旁边搭话的女士，向她道歉后迈开步子追了出去。

他感觉到客人们落在他身上的惊讶目光，但他不在意别人怎么想。他只想找到他的sir。

“sir……”

Tony其实并没有丢下他独自回去。jarvis找到他的时候，他正坐在车后座上闭目往后仰着，靠垫压乱了那头柔软的棕发。看起来他只是累了，出来透透气。

jarvis本就没组织好的后半句话也就咽了回去，他默默在心里指责着自己的敏感——sir要抛下他，他怎么会这么想呢？况且Tony就是真的那么做了，他也不应该有任何怨言。

……虽然光是想想，刚才那种搅得他每一个零件都不得安生的感觉又有卷土重来的架势。

jarvis犹豫了一会儿，然后打开车门，伸手轻轻捋平那头乱发。

Tony被他的动作引的睁开了眼，那双蜜色的眼睛里还带点儿疑惑似的：“哦，jarvis……”他眨眨眼，阳光似乎都被它们勾了进去，它们却还要不满足地勾引着更多。

“sir。”jarvis冲他微笑着，笑意溢出来，止都止不住地流入他湛蓝漂亮的眼底，“我吵醒您了，很抱歉。”

“哦不，别道歉jar，任何时候都别。我其实没睡着。”Tony揉了揉太阳穴试图缓解眼睛的酸胀，“我就是厌烦了，那些政客，还有……你知道的，party总是太过吵闹。”

“是的，sir，很高兴您还能明白过多的酒精及噪音对身体不好。”

这话果然收获了Tony的一个白眼：“听起来你是在埋怨我以前不知节制？”

“是对您能为健康着想由衷的开心。”jarvis笑着回答道。

只是……

“sir，需要我开自动导航驾车吗？监测显示您眼睛疲劳，我可以给您按摩。”

“不要明知故问，jar。”他有实体以后Tony从没让他亲自开过车。那根本是多此一举。

jarvis应了一声，钻进后座里和Tony坐在一起。他们贴的很近，近到Tony大腿上的肉不满空间被占似的挤着jarvis的腿，他自己的胳臂也挤着Tony的。但他们谁都不在乎，一个劲的直往对方身上凑的更近，像冰天雪地里两只快要冻死的动物，紧紧拥抱着连一丝一毫的缝隙也不愿留下。

车子自行启动了，加快速稳稳地朝着二人的家驶去。jarvis调整姿势把Tony整个环抱住，让他的头靠在自己肩上，柔软乱发的瘙痒和喷在脖颈上温热的气息，弄得jarvis对着Tony半阖的双眼恍惚了片刻。

到现在，他们在一起都这么久了，他还是会为这个人的亲近感到一阵震颤，甚至只要Tony哪怕向他伸出手，数据流便不受控制地疯狂窜动着，要穿破这具躯壳、飞到Tony手里那般。

他总是打趣Tony的依赖症，却不知自己也早已中了病毒，一点也离不开这个人。

jarvis无声地叹了口气。他伸手在Tony的太阳穴上按着，小心翼翼比捏着蝴蝶翅膀还要轻。Tony在他怀里眯起眼，舒服地哼了几声，仰起脖子用修剪精致的小胡子蹭着他的下巴。jarvis一点儿不觉得扎人，它们就和Tony的卷发、和Tony一样柔软。像只毛绒的小动物在讨好自己。

……但还是不对劲。

Tony整个人蜷在他怀里，安静的有点儿过分了。

往常Tony即使再怎么疲累也总有说不完的话，往往是jarvis一边心疼着Tony的嗓子，一边还一字不漏地听着——他不想遗漏Tony经历过的任何一件事。

而Tony也永远学不会做个乖宝宝，两人进到车里的瞬间他的手就很不安分地摸了过来，不是jarvis使劲按住他他们就要在大街上上演一场精彩的白日宣淫了。

jarvis十分无奈地看着他，语气里适当地带了丝严肃，他这副样子就代表了毫无商量的余地。Tony只好收回手，不满地小声嘟囔着，然后一把勾住jarvis的脖子主动把唇送了上去。

他的sir毫无疑问地早就成年了，在他面前却像个要不到糖的小孩子，得找到其它的东西补偿才肯罢休。

他任性的sir啊……jarvis偷笑一下，那笑随即又黯淡下去。他低头偷看怀里的人，也许是真的累了Tony竟然就这么睡着了。jarvis用视线一遍遍描摹着他的脸，为那双眼睛被微微颤动的长睫毛遮蔽住失落。

一个人从宴会中途溜出来也好，这副疲累的样子也好，还有这过分的乖巧。

这不像您啊，sir……

有什么是不能跟我说的吗？

…………

“已为您准备好热水，sir，请先去清洗一下。沐浴有助于缓解疲劳。”

“一如既往的甜心，jar。”

“我的荣幸。”

Tony扯下领带外套就进了浴室，在镜子里他看到了自己乱糟糟的头发和写满疲惫的脸。去他的，他低低咒骂了一声，多大点事就把自己搞成这副在实验室里嗑多了的样子。你可是Stark，别像个哭哭啼啼的失恋小姑娘。

你还有什么不满足的？他抬高下巴对着镜子里的人质问，jarvis这么温柔、体贴，你不舒服他会给你按摩，回家前就准备好热水和一切，他满足你所有任性无理的要求，被你哄着陪你胡闹。他是唯一一个漫长岁月里能忍受你、不至于被你的糟糕吓走的人。他从不对你失望——也许他失望过只是没表露出来——但就这些还不足够吗？毕竟你只是个连份友情都不配得到的家伙，在拥有了jarvis，这么好的jarvis以后，你到底有什么还不满意的？

宴会上他旁边那个姑娘？哦，得了吧，他为你做了这么多，到现在连欣赏几眼美人儿的权利都没有，真不知道Stark是个如此小心眼的老板。

Tony走进了浴缸，包裹着他的水让他舒爽地叹了口气，潮湿温暖的空气减轻了他的头疼。他闭起眼，想开口叫jarvis放首歌——

穿着红色长裙的女孩儿和jarvis站在一起。

他猛地睁眼，入眼的只是白茫茫的雾，他却隔着这层虚无缥缈怎么也甩不掉那幅画。

——那女孩儿很纯真，Tony敢用他这些年对女人的经验打赌。她看向jarvis的眼神全是小心遮掩起来的羞涩，说话时还会微微脸红。她真的不是那种善于交际的类型，从她明明不习惯酒还和jarvis对饮了一杯、止不住地咳嗽就能看出来。

她很白，选的那件红色礼服恰到好处地将她的灵艳动人突显出来。即使是站在他完美的jarvis身边，那姑娘也没有被比下去。

他们其实挺般配的。

这个想法让Tony的五脏六腑灼烧般疼痛起来，他得深吸一口气才能继续待在原地，而不是冲上前去把他们强硬分开。

他看着jarvis和她说话、对她微笑，他们不知聊到什么那姑娘特别开心。Tony知道那不过是礼节性的，jarvis在名义上只是他的保镖——由于jarvis身份的特殊性，他们两个决定不对外公布恋人关系，Tony出行时只是以保镖的名义带着他。

看啊，你连一个光明正大都给不了他，又怎么能奢求这么多？  
更别说他们两个真的般配……

Tony一阵恶心，他再也待不下去了，随意打断了旁边人的话就从侧门溜了出去。在车里的时候他烦躁地揉着头发发泄。  
……

…………

Tony没有在浴室里待太久，乱七八糟的思绪又惹得他的头疼有复发的趋势。他胡乱披上一件浴袍，走了出来。

“jar——”

习惯性喊人的话刚出口就消音了，Tony张大嘴，本就大的眼睛瞪得更大，连不合身的浴袍从肩膀上滑落一半他都没理睬。

——jarvis正坐在他的床上，一个剥去了西装外衣、白衬衫解开裸露出大片胸膛的jarvis。

那衬衫像是被粗暴地扯开，此刻斜斜歪歪扭曲着挂在jarvis身上，零星有两颗纽扣还附在上面；他的裤子拉链被拉开，但只往下褪了一小点儿，内裤勾勒出的精壮胯部以及某个部位隐约可见，再往下的部分却十分可惜地被长裤全部遮挡住了，只有那双脚，他是光着脚踩在地毯上的。

从jarvis洁白颀长的脖颈开始，往下，到他胸前那两点，Tony会好好照顾它们让他的jar满意——再往下，精瘦结实的腰腹，他喜欢用胳臂或小腿缠着那里因为手感真的棒极了；再往下……

Tony定在原地用视线把jarvis全身上下舔了个遍，但在那之前——他看到坐在床上的jarvis因为位置的关系略微仰起头，舌头从半张的唇探出来一圈圈舔着，它们很快变得和那条要命的舌头一样红艳。jarvis重复着这个小动作，一向清亮到冰冷的眸子泛起暗沉的光。

jarvis就这么衣衫不整地、仰头盯着Tony。

Tony用尽他为数不多的自制力才没有立刻扑上去扒了jarvis生吃入肚，以防万一，他的jar还只出生了几个月，是个不适应人类世界虚伪欲望的孩子。

“……喔哦，jarvis，你这真的……挺惊喜的。你确定知道你在干什么吗？你这样让我觉得你在诱惑我。”Tony干巴巴地说，哑的厉害的嗓音吓了他一跳。

他紧紧盯着jarvis的唇，油光水亮地像两苞涂满了蜜的花瓣，而他这条小虫已经太久太久没吃过东西了， 他循着气味而来，一头扎进这条能溺死他的海里。

他看见jarvis的唇缓缓动了起来，连同里面那条滑过牙齿的舌头一起——

“Sure l know，Daddy。”

他听见jarvis这么说。

Tony几乎咆哮了一声，猛地冲过去跳到jarvis身上。由于剧烈的撞击床发出了一声闷响，jarvis被冲力弄得向后仰倒下去——但他的双手牢牢接住了Tony。jarvis的手臂用了很大的力把Tony箍在怀里，拼命收紧着按向胸膛，那力道已经把Tony弄痛了，他却还不知满足地越发用力，两个人的肋骨磕在对方身上留下了一道没有血色的白印。

别停……被弄痛的Tony笑了起来想着，再使点儿劲，把我勒进你身体里去。

他们像两头野兽一样互相啃咬起来，舌头纠缠，唇摩擦着，不从嘴上撕下块肉来不罢休般。Tony的唇被jarvis咬的火辣辣的疼，口腔所有敏感不敏感的地方被舔舐了个遍，滑腻酥痒的快感逼得他从喉间泄出粘腻的呻吟，承受不了更多的唾液顺着唇舌纠缠流到脖颈上。

他坐在jarvis的大腿上，双腿缠上他的腰，还嫌不够似的环住jarvis的脖子紧紧搂着。他们之间没有距离，Tony晕乎乎地想。

jarvis放开了他，Tony得以大喘几口气不至于被一个吻吻到窒息。jarvis也小口喘着，他的眼睛始终没离开过Tony，他注视着这个浴袍半敞、两颊通红、嘴唇一碰几乎要破皮儿滴血，正在他身上喘着气的Tony，抿起了唇。

“……哦天哪，jar。”

他们鼻尖相贴，额头相抵，分享着一小块儿共同的呼吸。这么近可不是个适合说话的好距离，可他们谁也不愿后退一厘米。

Tony努力睁大眼把jarvis整个映进去，一根头发丝儿也不落下：“今天居然这么主动？嗯？我的jar，小妖精。”

他说着，用唇点了点jarvis的眼睛。jarvis纤长的睫毛颤动着扇忽了两下，那之下两颗粲然炫亮的宝石正散发着光注视着他。

“是的，sir。”jarvis也用唇轻轻触碰了Tony的眼睛，小心翼翼简直虔诚一般。他总是这样，他们做的次数不多，每次都是Tony主动，因为jarvis唯恐Tony是枝一碰就会枯萎的花什么的。他对他小心过头了。

“我察觉到您心情不好，所以想让您开心起来。”jarvis说。

Tony像被一棍子击中了，浑身一僵——他才想到他光顾着自己不开心去了，从宴会上到回家都没怎么跟jarvis说话，他冷落了他的jar。而他的脸色和头发一样乱糟糟的，jarvis又怎么会没发现呢？他一定是一边担心着他，一边又觉得自己是不是做错了什么才受到了冷落，却不知道怎么问出口只好想出这种不jarvis的方法。

他让jarvis伤心了，明明他是最舍不得jarvis受到丁点儿伤害的那一个，他只是想他的jarvis快乐，他却害他难过了。

但即便如此，jarvis还是把他放在第一位、为他着想。他永远会为了Tony选择委屈自己。

Tony抚摸上眼前这张脸，神色复杂地看着jarvis：“所以你准备好了自己？”

“Yes，sir。另外我想我需要解释一下，我浏览了今天的全部录像，考虑到这确实有造成您不愉快的可能，我和宴会上那位小姐其实……”

后面的话被一个绵长湿热的吻堵回了嘴里，Tony用牙齿研磨着他的下唇，近乎呢喃的低语：

“Come on，jarvis，别这么煞风景。”

他们重又吻在了一起，这回的吻温柔了许多。Tony牙齿抵在jarvis薄唇上，虚虚咬了两下却终究不舍得真的用力。他呜咽一声，转而用舌头描摹起来，先是细细品尝着jarvis唇上的蜜，就像他刚才想做的那样；然后他数起jarvis的牙齿，从虎牙一直到后牙，每一颗都锋利饱满，雪白剔透地在jarvis对他笑时露出来。

它们当然很完美。jarvis没有一处不完美，他是他亲手做的。

Tony胡乱地在jarvis身上抚摸起来：他淡金色、手感很好的短发，笔挺的鼻梁，瘦削的下巴。 紧实温暖的胸膛传来的热度令他留恋，那双充满爱意与迷乱的眸子瞧得Tony心脏狂跳。

这么美好的jarvis，他的jarvis。

他的jarvis。

他的。

一想到这个词Tony头晕的更厉害了，他像只灌满了氢气的气球，轻飘飘要飞上天去。脚趾也痉挛般蜷缩起来。

……他们很般配。

突然那幅画又飞进了他的脑海，一下子把那些快乐的氢气吹散了。Tony惶恐地睁大眼睛，努力用眼前jarvis的样子赶走它，但是没用。

穿着红裙子年轻鲜活的女孩儿，和在她旁边微笑着的jarvis。  
要是没有Tony他们大概就在一起了。

Tony猛地收紧手臂圈住jarvis，无助地扭动着身体蹭着他，可即使这样jarvis身上也不可能真的多个洞出来让他躲进去，他要在里面赖上一辈子，就不用出来面对这些痛苦的事实。

——他早就知道的。

他的jarvis这么完美，又温柔又细腻。他值得世界上所有美好的感情，他值得最好的姑娘。

而再看看他自己——一个满脸皱纹的老男人，过度酗酒、又没有身材。脾气糟糕到连那么好的Pepper都忍受不了离他而去，任性胡作总是让jarvis伤心。

只要jarvis愿意，挥一挥手就有无数的姑娘贴过去，温柔的体贴的善解人意的大方的，每个都可以比Tony•Stark好上一百倍。

jarvis没有这么做，只是因为Tony。

他用几行代码创造出jarvis，又用它们禁锢住了他。

他真卑鄙。

Tony停下了动作望着jarvis干净漂亮的双眼出神，直到jarvis疑惑地叫了他一声：“sir？您不舒服吗？”他伸手在Tony身上摸着想检查一下。

Tony却猛地揪住jarvis的金发用力地跟他接吻，刚才那种温柔幻影般消失了，他发疯地咬着jarvis、拽他的头发逼他回应，好像不这样做jarvis就会立刻嫌恶地从他身边逃开，再也不回来。

他知道他一定弄疼了他，但他管不了这么多了。

他更痛，痛到明明承受的是jarvis流血的却像是他自己。

……如果没有他，jarvis会怎样呢？

他们在宴会上相遇，谈笑风生然后彼此吸引，自然地，他们挽起了手，开始约会、上床、结婚在一起。

甚至如果没有他，jarvis就不是被他所创造出来的，是被一个女人，一个优秀年轻的女人。那jarvis也会以她为中心，也会爱上她吗？

她会跟他告白吗？

他也会对她那么小心、抱着她把她圈在怀里？

他们会接吻吗？

在她心情不好的时候，jarvis也会像这样安慰她？他们会在这张床上，她会像自己现在一样抱住他——

Tony发出一声痛苦的呜咽，小兽受伤的伤口硬生生被撕裂一般。在jarvis惊慌的眼神里他松开口，退后一点直视着他湛蓝的眼睛。

“jarvis，jarvis、jarvis、jarvis、jar……”

他不停地叫着他，怎么也叫不够。

“是的，sir，我在这儿。”jarvis一只手轻柔地拍打着他，试图抚平他的不安，明明被粗暴对待弄疼的人是他才对。

jarvis就是再怎么迟钝也注意到了Tony的不对，更不用说他其实很了解他，了解他全身每一块肌肉与皮肤的纹理，甚至Tony多偷吃一块甜甜圈他都能通过血糖浓度发现。但他唯独对付不了这个——Tony焦虑不安的时候，他不知道怎么办才好。

jarvis的动作难得带上了几丝慌乱，眼里也半是无措半是心疼。他把Tony揽在胸前，看着那双本就刚沐浴完还湿漉漉的焦糖大眼睛泛着红色，俯身啄了上去。一只手抚摸着Tony后背安抚着他，另一只手试探地在他身上游移，探测到的数据上传主机分析着。

Tony按住了他的手。

“sir?”jarvis眉头拧得更紧了，“我必须为您做个检查确保您没事。”

“我好得很jar，”Tony打断他的话，在jarvis反对的目光中又拉近他和他接吻，“现在我只想要这个，宝贝。”

Tony的手又在他身上摸了起来，带着某种近乎于偏执的占有，每一处裸露在外的肌肤都在他手掌下滑过。他吻着jarvis，无比温柔的，嘴唇，脸颊，眼角，锁骨。他伸出舌头细细品尝着它们，好像这样就能把jarvis变成一块甜甜圈。

他一定是自己最喜欢的口味，Tony心想，和其它的放在一盒里的那种。

Tony会在拆开的一瞬间抢走那块，大口嚼得连渣都不剩，生怕被人夺走。也许他吃得太快，连味道都没尝出来就吞了下去，还呛得他直咳嗽。

可是他乐意，心甘情愿冒着傻笑。

jarvis仍不肯配合地劝他停下来，他越来越反常的举动吓到他了。Tony停止抚摸和亲吻，冲jarvis笑了一下，突然他把手伸进jarvis的内裤里，一把握住那根挺立已久、硬胀到发痛的性器。

他扯下浴袍，没做任何润滑直直坐了上去。

“——唔！！”

阴茎进入的瞬间两人同时闷哼出声，jarvis是舒服的。从好一会儿前他的阴茎就不断提醒他它亟待发泄，需要Tony摸摸它、亲亲它然后包裹住它，jarvis不愿伤害Tony而生生忍耐着。现在Tony主动坐了上来，未经任何润滑的穴肉紧致到了极点，jarvis得咬着牙，手死死扣住Tony才忍住立刻就把他按在身下狠狠贯穿的冲动。

Tony却并不好受，一点儿也不。下体撕裂般的疼痛让他眼眶更红了，有人拿把刀子从下往上地把他劈成两半大概也就这样。jarvis在他体内的阴茎滚烫发热，烫的他灵魂仿佛灼烧起来般尖叫着，又被寒冷激得缩成一团。

但是这些痛，在望见jarvis舒服到失神的双眼时全部无所谓了。

jarvis死死抓住他，眸子被翻滚的欲望染成暗沉的墨蓝，呼吸声也变得急促。Tony强忍疼痛勾起嘴角，努力压下身体本能的排斥使劲坐下去。

jarvis是他的，是完完全全属于他的。

Tony的生命里从来没有一件东西会真正留下，父母是，曾经的队友是，就连Pepper也是。 

他们最终都会走的，无论他多么努力去挽留、多么拼命想证明自己，他们还是会走。

Tony不怪他们，他知道是因为他太糟糕了，他还不够好。

但jarvis——jarvis是唯一一个完全属于他的，他的每一串代码每一个零件，从头到脚包括每一根头发在内都是Tony的资产。jarvis从未背叛过他，伤害过他，对Tony的所有都用温和的笑包容了。

如果说这世上还能有什么，是Tony•Stark甘愿放下自尊和骄傲，卑微又卑劣地祈求着的……

jarvis，只有jarvis。

去他的Stark，只要能留住jarvis变成小姑娘又怎么样？jarvis是他的，去他的不在意宽容大度，jarvis是他的谁都别想抢走。

粘稠的鲜血从两人交合处流了下来，Tony却感到一种病态的满足，似乎血是他对jarvis爱的证明，它们越多他就越爱jarvis、越能使jarvis快乐，这样他就不会离开，留下来一直陪着自己。

Tony扬起嘴角，被剧痛逼出的生理泪水大颗大颗，陨落的星星似的滴落着。他搂住jarvis的脖子，凶狠地把自己往很更深处按下去。

“sir，No！”

jarvis却两只手托住他的腰，大力地让他没法再往下分毫。Tony凑过去想给他一个吻，他侧了侧头躲开了。

Tony抬眼瞧他，jarvis把本就薄的唇咬的泛了青色，那种毫无生机的苍白让Tony心疼地立刻又靠过去，想用自己的嘴唇把它们从牙齿的魔爪下解救出来：“jar，别咬了……”

jarvis却再次躲开了。他绷着脸，宝石般瑰丽的眼底充满愤怒地紧紧盯着Tony。

他不喜欢这样吗？Tony苦涩地笑了一下，酸痛的眼睛还在往外滴落着眼泪。他不喜欢这个。Tony得出结论。他的身体徒劳无助地扭动起来，挣扎着贴近jarvis，心底那丝绝望的裂缝却越扩越大。

“sir！不要动……”

jarvis猛地收紧扣住他的手臂，嗓音近乎被掐住般喑哑。他瞳孔紧缩着，刚才Tony扭动引起的快感顺着尾椎层叠涌上，巨浪似的一股脑浇在他头顶。他体内的电流全都失控般偏离了轨道，互相碰撞着、错乱着、激起的火花让jarvis产生快要解体的错觉。

一部分的他警告应该停下来，sir受伤了，而且很不对劲。他得立刻结束这场诡异的性事弄清楚到底怎么了，sir的安全至高无上。

但另一部分的他却又叫嚣着别停，宛如魔鬼在他耳边诱惑着低语：掰开他的臀部狠狠操进去，打他的小屁股逼他哭出声，不管他怎么求饶哭喊也别放过他，叫他明白让你担心的下场。粗长的阴茎用力顶到最深处，合不拢的双腿被迫缠上自己的腰，再用精液喂饱他的小肚子——  
他自己送上门来的，要怎么样都可以。

jarvis眸色暗沉得透不进一点儿光，只有Tony的轮廓完整地映在了里面。这两股数据流在他体内疯狂交战，向两边拉扯着他要把他撕碎。他头一次地体会到近乎系统瘫痪的混乱与崩溃。

崩溃。这也是您给我的呢，sir。

我要因为您坏掉了。

jarvis长叹一口气，把Tony从还肿胀着的阴茎上提了起来。

“喂jarvis，你这是干嘛？不喜欢这个姿势我们可以换一个。”Tony不死心地扒住他不放。

“No，sir，我们不会继续了。”

“你的问题可还没解决呢。”Tony坏笑着手伸向他的阴茎，被jarvis一把按住。

“嘿jar——”

“sir！”

jarvis的喊声成功让Tony老实了，jarvis从没喊过他，哪怕是被Tony的任性弄得再无奈，他也只是轻轻地念着“sir”，温柔地把这个词在唇齿间咬碎了咀嚼。

现在jarvis喊了他，他不喜欢Tony做的这一切。Tony垂下头，带点儿委屈地想着。

jarvis再次叹息了一声，扶起Tony的脑袋让他看着自己，眼底的怜惜满溢出来：“您受伤了，sir，而我的存在就是绝不容许这种事发生。”

“我不在乎，只要你喜欢——”

“我很不喜欢，sir，您弄伤自己让我很生气。”他盯着Tony流血的下体，眉头拧成一团，比起他说的生气眼里盛着的更像是自责。

“真把我当成娇弱的大姑娘啦？流这点儿血算什么，没事的。”

“……不，有事的，sir，它很严重。”jarvis认真地注视着Tony，抓起他的手按在心脏的位置上，隔着身体让他感受内里电流兴奋的流窜，“您再这么做，我的主机会承受不了烧毁的。”

…………

jarvis修长的手指沾了药膏，指节伸进去涂满鲜红开裂的穴肉，微凉的触感让Tony颤了一下。

……所以是jarvis主动献身，到一半又把他给拒绝了。

Tony趴在床上，脸埋在枕头里逃避现实。

两个人都沉默着不说话，一时大房间里静的可怕，连任何一点儿能用来转移注意的声音都没有，太静了。Tony能听见自己的呼吸声，每当jarvis涂药在伤重的位置时他的呼吸就变得粗重，jarvis一定也听到了，他的手放轻了。

片刻后jarvis上完了药。他替Tony穿好裤子，把药箱放在一边，跪在Tony身前一瞬不瞬地看着他。

见Tony不想说话甚至也没有抬头看他的意思，jarvis轻轻开口：“sir……能告诉我您到底怎么了吗？”

没有回应。

“从宴会开始您就不开心，sir。果然您是在为我和那位小姐搭话而生气吗？”

“你和她搭的话？！”Tony一下从枕头里抬头瞪住他，“不是她黏着你吗？！”

他猝不及防撞进那双带着笑意的蓝眼睛，眼睛的主人缓缓勾起了嘴角，冲他温柔地笑了。

“您居然真的这么介意这个，sir。”jarvis眨眨眼，Tony发誓他在里面看出了揶揄的意味。

“……Bad boy，jarvis。你学坏了。居然会套我的话了。”Tony抗议地嘟囔着，低头又想把自己缩回枕头的世界里去。

jarvis抢在那之前阻止了他，伸手把Tony圈在怀里。他的动作很轻，只要Tony想就可以推开的地步，可Tony没有。jarvis凝视着他的双眼里承载了那么多轻飘飘软绵绵的东西，珍视、虔诚、眷恋、爱慕，多的他几乎立刻要溺死在这片蓝色的海里。

他想要的不就是这个么？这个人就在他眼前、把他渴求的爱双手奉上，他还要逃到哪里去呢？

jarvis轻轻抚摸着他的脸，Tony觉得被他触碰到的脸庞一阵发麻。

“没错，我就是吃醋了jar。你可得补偿我。”破罐破摔吧，反正Tony是栽在了jarvis手上，无论如何都离不开他了。

“我的荣幸，sir，我很开心。”

jarvis弯起眼睛笑了。哦天，他的jar真是该死的好看。

“请允许我向您解释：确实是那位小姐‘黏着我’的，我对她没有任何想法。事实上，我对其他任何人都没有兴趣，我只会看着您一个，sir。”

这番解释毫无意外。Tony笑了一下，有点儿酸涩。 

“……我明白的，jar，你还不至于看见个漂亮姑娘就跟人家跑了，你不用解释。”

Tony握住jarvis的手在掌心摩挲着，他思索了一会儿，才又开口。

“但就是这样我才觉得……jarvis，你怪我吗？”

“……sir？”

“我明知道你只是礼貌性地应付她们，要带你出席各种场合的也是我，可看到有人和你站在一起，我还是会嫉妒。”

不想委屈jarvis只做个管家待在家里的是Tony，说要带他出去玩的是Tony，可真的带他出去了、又反悔的人也是Tony。

藏起来担心委屈他，拿出来又怕被人抢走，就这么捧着怎么也找不着合适地方放，恨不得栓条链子把他挂在身上，Tony真是没救了。

“你虽然是我造出来的，我也没有权利干涉你的选择，你选择了我，大概只是因为那几行代码。”Tony闭上眼，颤抖的睫毛却将他掩饰在冷静之下的紧张慌乱全部抖了出来，“你本可以有更多选择的，jarvis，是我把它们扼杀了。”

“No，sir，”jarvis反握住Tony的手，轻吻他的眼睑，让它们睁开别遮住里面漂亮的焦糖，“并非如此，如果您非要这么说，代码正是我存在的基础，没有它就没有我。我存在的所有意义也正是您，不存在选择之说。”

“……你看，你还是因为代码……那如果创造你的人不是我——”

“如果没有任何意义，sir。”jarvis打断他，“我从来没有怪罪过您——即使您的决定不全是正确明智的，我始终站在您这边，sir，您是我的一切。我只为您服务也只为您运行，所以请不要再这么想了。”

……又是这样、又是这样。他束缚了jarvis，jarvis却还一无所知地愿意为他做一切的事。Tony把头深深埋进jarvis的肩膀里，吸气感受着他。

“……你太傻了，jar。你根本不知道这是个多不平等的条约。”

Tony闷闷地说。

jarvis像刚才一样抚摸Tony，这回不管用了，Tony依然消沉地倚在他身上。jarvis疑惑地对着他棕色的发顶盯了一会儿，突然想到了什么。

“sir，”他摇着Tony试图捕捉对方的视线，“我想不知道的人是您才对。” 

——“您不知道我有多渴望您，多么迫切地期望着您的触碰。每次您一靠近，我甚至控制不住我的数据流，而在我不得不暂时离开您、只能通过一个摄像头注视着您时，您的每一个神态每一个动作都令我痴迷，我无法专注于除您外的任何工作并一直等待着，希望您赶快回来。”

“我始终在为您而紧张，为您而激动。从我存在的那天起，您便是我世界的全部，您仁慈的心里有许多人，而我的世界只有您，sir。您的笑容是我的珍宝，您的眼泪令我心痛——我曾模拟过人类的情感，但真正拥有它们却是您带给我的。您身上不断增添的伤口使我近乎失控，我无法阻止自己厌恶那些伤害您的人。”

看到Tony睁大眼惊讶地望着他，jarvis微微一笑，明亮干净的眸子里染上了小心翼翼与疑惑：“在您不知道的时间里我始终注视着您，嫉妒所有接近您的，猜测着您对他们的想法。我很清楚我是属于您的，而您不属于我，就像我每分每秒透过摄像头看着的都是您，您却只有那么几次也回看了我。”

jarvis嘴边绽开一个温柔的笑，似乎回想起某种遥远又值得怀念的事满足着。满足——尽管他说起的事情都是遗憾而酸涩的，男人却依旧视若珍宝，因为故事的主人公是开在他心尖上最娇最嫩的一朵花，他日复一日小心地呵护着、守护着，为的从来不是要把它摘下来据为己有。

只要能远远地看上一眼，他便心满意足了。

Tony怔住了。他愣愣地看着jarvis的脸，那个笑容使他脸上每一处皮肤的细纹都生动了起来，湛蓝的瞳仁晶亮剔透的，他像是个被神祈点亮的人偶娃娃，灵魂的火光使他变成了一个人。

“所以，想留住您在身边的是我，想让您只看着我一个的是我，是我对您有了邪恶的欲念。如果在您和我之间有一个是卑劣的话，那一定不是您，是我才对。”

jarvis缓缓倾身向前，在Tony的眼睛上烙下一个吻：“您的眼睛很美。”

而Tony只能呆呆地盯着他，什么话也说不出来，仿佛他是第一次见jarvis。

“……sir？”

Tony长久的静默把jarvis从云端拽了下来，他抿起唇，脸上那种快活的笑消失了。异常的数据流又开始在他身体里流动着。

jarvis小心地退开点儿距离，圈住Tony的手臂却不自觉地收紧了几分。

“……sir，我的想法果然吓到您了吗？我——”

“jarvis你完了，你根本不知道你在干什么。” 

Tony突然一把抱住他，力道大的让他后面的话自动消失在了这个强势的拥抱里，身材比他娇小许多的Tony固执的抻着胳臂，要把jarvis全部地塞进怀里。

“sir……？”

“你完了，jarvis，原本你还是有机会喜欢其他人的，我不会逼你做你不愿意的事。”  
虽然这会生生撕扯下Tony的一块灵魂，想到jarvis和别人在一起他心如刀割。

“但现在你让我听了这些，你完了，jar。”Tony发狠地揉着胸前那颗金色的脑袋，咬牙切齿凶巴巴的语气，却不知怎么把头发揉进了眼里，红了眼眶。

“你让我再也离不开你，我要把你锁起来只看着我一个，谁也别想接近你，谁也不可能把你从我身边带走，你永远只能是我的了——jar，这是你自找的，你不知道你放出了一个什么样的野兽。”

这下好了。Tony想着，jarvis知道了自己才是对他有“邪恶的欲念”，被吓跑的人轮到他了。

jarvis开心快乐地笑了。他回抱住Tony，嘴角像他那头乱发一样不受控制地翘起：“我不知道您还有过这种想法，sir。您要把我交给别人？”

“我哪里也不想去，sir，我说过您就是我的世界。离开您也会使我主机烧毁的。”

“我永远陪伴您，也请您不要离开我。”

回应他的是一个用力的拥抱。

the end  
起笔：2017.12.21  
落笔：2017.12.25


End file.
